


Pancake

by Moe89



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek prepara la colazione a Stiles...o comunque ci prova.<br/>Dal testo:<br/>"Derek si rese conto che qualcosa non andava quando Stiles, dopo aver mandato giù il primo boccone sbiancò completamente ed iniziò a tossire come un ossesso."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancake

Derek si rese conto che qualcosa non andava quando Stiles, dopo aver mandato giù il primo boccone sbiancò completamente ed iniziò a tossire come un ossesso.  
Okay, forse si era già reso conto che qualcosa non andava prima in cucina, quando i pancake avevano iniziato a fare quello strano fumo nero e a puzzare...Ma diamine, li aveva rifatti e la seconda volta era sicuramente andata bene ( o comunque meglio) e poi li aveva letteralmente ricoperti di zucchero!!  
Mentre Derek cercava di capire il problema, Stiles si asciugò le lacrime che gli avevano riempito gli occhi a causa del principio di soffocamento e si sforzò di sorridere al suo ragazzo, chiaramente offeso.  
"S-sono molto buoni, grazie mille Derek, non serviva che ti sforzassi tanto per me" gli disse.  
Il castano era ben consapevole delle scarse doti culinarie del sourwolf (tutti ne erano consapevoli, anche il lupo in questione), quindi era facile capire il perchè si era commosso quando aveva visto Derek entrare in camera con un vassoio colmo di cibo quella mattina.  
"Non ti piacciono." Il moro era seduto di fronte al ragazzo con le gambe incrociate ed uno dei suoi migliori sguardi penetranti in volto. "Cosa?! No, certo che mi piacciono!" mentì Stiles infilandosi in bocca un'altra forchettata ed un'altra ancora e avanti così fino a svuotare il piatto (trattenendo a stento i conati di vomito).  
Derek ringhiò. "Non mentirmi, lo sai che lo sento." Stiles sbuffò e, spostato il vassoio nella parte vuota del letto, si mise a cavalcioni sul corpo del fidanzato.  
"Non ho mentito, non proprio..." disse baciandolo sul mento. "È solo che..." Derek lo abbracciò, beandosi delle carezze che Stiles gli stava facendo dietro alle orecchie.  
"Sì?" chiese curioso di sapere il perchè i suoi pancake non fossero piaciuti. Santo cielo, in fondo questa volta aveva usato la miscela già pronta, in sintesi li aveva solo cotti!  
"I pancake di per sè erano ottimi, davvero." Derek spinse Stiles contro il materasso e gli salì sopra. "Allora cosa c'è che non va?" Il figlio dello sceriffo deglutì e prese coraggio. La gola ancora secca a causa del pessimo pasto.  
"Ecco ehm tu li hai cosparsi di bèh, di sale...Erano letteralmente soffocati nel sale." Derek lo guardò con la fronte corrucciata prima di scoppiare a ridere. "E li hai mangiati tutti comunque?" chiese carezzando una guancia del ragazzo. "Certo che sì! Li hai preparati per me e lo so quanto ti scoccia cucinare, nom avrei mai potuto buttarli."  
Il lupo rise di nuovo prima di alzarsi dal letto e trascinare Stiles su con sè. "Andiamo, ti offro la colazione al bar."  
Stiles sospirò di sollievo nel vedere che il lupo non si era offeso, ma prima di uscire quello aggiunse: "Comunque è colpa tua, dovresti metterci le etichette sui barattoli!"


End file.
